


Breakfast in Bed

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Fernando made some breakfast in bed for Sergio. An interesting conversation ensued





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [londonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/gifts).



Sergio tried to stay asleep. But it was hard to pretend that he was still sleeping when the smell of bacon and egg was just so heavenly irresistible. And it was impossible not to wake up when Fernando kissed him softly on his temple.

“Good morning, Sese,”

Sergio was a just a man with some weaknesses. And one of his weaknesses was Fernando’s soft voice, along with the way he nuzzled his nose against Sergio’s.

Sergio opened one of his eyes.

“It’s too early,” he said with a raspy voice, quickly closing his eyes again.

“It’s 10.30, Sese.”

“It’s Christmas,” Sergio said stubbornly.

“Christmas was yesterday.”

“It’s still holiday,”

Fernando laughed, and that melodious laughter was something that made Sergio opened both eyes.

“Are you waking up now?” Fernando asked, smiling sweetly as he raked his fingers through Sergio’s hair.

“I am waking up but I am not getting up the bed yet,” he said.

Fernando chuckled. “Well, you’re lucky. I am bringing you some breakfast so you don’t have to get up yet.”

Sergio grinned. He sat up and placed a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” he said.

“I’m trying,” Fernando said and kissed his forehead.

Fernando took the tray that he put on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

“Here, enjoy your breakfast,” Fernando said as he placed the tray on the pillow that Sergio put on his lap.

“What’s the occasion?” Sergio asked as he picked up the knife and fork from the trays.

Fernando shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing,” he said. “Just want to spoil my boyfriend.”

Even though it’s just some toast with strawberry jam, along with eggs and bacon. The way Fernando watched him with a warm look in his eyes as he was eating made the meal tasted better than anything.

“If we’re married, will you make me this breakfast in bed every time we have our anniversary?” Sergio asked and took a sip of the orange juice.

Fernando raised his eyebrows then his lips curved an amused smile. “Only if you’re a good husband, though.”

Sergio peeked through his glass at Fernando.

“Really?”

Fernando snorted. “And if we’re married, we all know that it’s going to be me anyway who will do the cooking. I don’t want our kitchen got burnt.”

“Hey, that was just one time!“

“I’ll let you do the dishes, though. Giving you the chance to show that you are a good husband despite being incapable to do something more complicated than boiling water.”

Sergio chewed his lower lip. He took the tray up from his lap and placed it on the nightstand.

“But would you, though?”

Fernando raised his eyebrows and stared at Sergio with a confused look.

“Would I what? What do you mean?”

“Would you make breakfast in bed for me on our anniversary if you are my husband?”

Fernando laughed and really, Sergio could listen to that warm laughter for the rest of his life.

“Of course, Sese,” he said. “And not just on our anniversary. Whenever I feel like I want to, I’ll make you some breakfast in bed.”

“Good,” Sergio said and jumped off the bed. “Wait here,” he said and ran to their bathroom.

In the bathroom, he opened the drawer of the storage cabinet where he kept his numerous hair products. He took out the small box that he has been hiding for the last two weeks. When he ran back to the bedroom, Fernando was still sitting cross-legged on their bed, looking more confused.

Sergio kneeled by the bed, in front of Fernando.

“I’d love to have a husband who can do some simple things like breakfast in bed make me feel so loved. And most of all, I’d love to see someone like you next to me every time I wake up.”

Sergio flipped the box open, revealing the pair of silver rings in the box.

“So, will you marry me?” He asked. His voice was steady and he had a smile on his face because he knew exactly that this was what he wanted. To have someone like Fernando to complete his life forever.

Fernando stared at him, then looked at the rings in the box. Then his eyes darted back to Sergio. Then he laughed. He laughed and rubbed his face with both hands.

Well, not exactly the kind of reaction that Sergio has expected.

But at least he didn’t say ‘no’.

Yet.

“Sergio,” Fernando said. “Do you remember that we supposed to have dinner tonight at that restaurant?”

Again, not the kind of words that Sergio expected as a response.

But again, Fernando has not said no.

“Yeah?” Sergio said, totally confused. “What’s with it?”

Fernando shifted to open the last drawer of the nightstand where he kept his collection of postcards and greeting cards.

Sergio gasped when he saw Fernando pulling out a box from the drawer.

“Well,” Fernando flipped the box open. Sunlight fell on the pair of silver rings there. “Actually, _I_ was about to ask you to marry me on that dinner.”

Sergio stared at the ring, then slowly looked at Fernando.

“So does it mean you’re going to say yes to my proposal?”

“Are you going to say yes to _my_ proposal?”

“Of course!”

Fernando laughed again then leaned forward to wrap Sergio in his arms.

“Then it’s a yes from me too.”

*******

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask me what would happen with the extra ring, I can only say that your question is a very good question.


End file.
